Duel Masters
|network = TV Tokyo Kids Station |network_en = |first = October 21, 2002 |last = April 4, 2003 |episodes = 26 |episode_list = List of Duel Masters Episodes }} |network = TV Tokyo |network_en = |first = April 19, 2004 |last = March 27, 2006 |episodes = 52 }} is a franchise based on a manga, anime and a trading card game. There is also a video game. Manga The ''Duel Masters manga are written by Shigenobu Matsumoto, and published by Shogakukan in the CoroCoro Comic magazine. The manga series has not been licensed for the U.S., although there has been an American created comic book by Dreamwave Productions. There are no plans for the Japanese manga to be acquired by any U.S. publishing company. Tokyopop also released a Cine-Manga Adaptation of the Duel Masters anime, however it is now out of print. The first manga series of Duel Masters ran from 1999 to 2005 (17 volumes), followed by Duel Masters: Fighting Edge from 2005 to 2008 (12 volumes), and finally Duel Masters SX from 2008 to 2011 (9 volumes). Trading card game The card game first originated in Japan and was marketed by Takara Tomy. It was produced in English by Wizards of the Coast, who purchased the rights to the name Duel Masters from Reality Simulations, Inc., which ran a play-by-mail gladiator game called Duelmasters, now known as Duel2. The English-language printing of the TCG ran from DM-01 Base Set (May 5, 2004) until DM-12 Thrash of the Hybrid Megacreatures (November, 2006). It was the twelfth and final expansion released by Wizards of the Coast for the English-language game. Wizards of the Coast's Duel Masters sets * DM-01 Base Set * DM-02 Evo-Crushinators of Doom * DM-03 Rampage of the Super Warriors * DM-04 Shadowclash of Blinding Night * DM-05 Survivors of the Megapocalypse * DM-06 Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath * DM-07 Thundercharge of Ultra Destruction * DM-08 Epic Dragons of Hyperchaos * DM-09 Fatal Brood of Infinite Ruin * DM-10 Shockwaves of The Shattered Rainbow * DM-11 Blast-O-Splosion of Gigantic Rage * DM-12 Thrash of the Hybrid Megacreatures Takara Tomy's Duel Masters Card Sets Duel Masters is still published in Japan by Shogakukan and is marketed by Takara Tomy. * Base Set * Evo Crushinators Of Doom * Rampage Of The Super Warriors * Shadow Clash Of Blinding Night * Survivors Of The Megapocalypse * Stomp-a-Trons Of Invincible Wrath * Thundercharge of Ultra Destruction * Fatal Brood of Infinite Ruin * Epic Dragons of Hyperchaos * Shockwaves of the Shattered Rainbow * Blastplosion of Gigantic Rage * Thrash of the Hybrid Megacreatures * Eternal Phoenix * Generate Gear * Secret of Hidden Gear * Origin of Perfect Gear * The Over-Technocross * Spectacle Nova * The Ultimate Nova * History of Devil Nova * The Dragonic Nova * The End of the Universe * Violence Heaven * Violence Creator * Dragonic Wars * Perfect Heaven * Battle Galaxy * Lock-on Heroes * Ultra Duel * Greatest Champion * Evolution Saga * Rising Dragon * Cross Generation * Neverending Saga * Psychic Shock * Dark Emperor * Angelic Wars * Psychic Splash * Episode 1: First Contact * Episode 1: Dark Side * Episode 1: Gaial Victory * Episode 1: Rising Hope * Episode 2: Golden Age * Episode 2: Victory Rush * Episode 2: Golden Dragon * Episode 2: Great Miracle * Episode 3: Rage Vs God * Episode 3: Dead & Beat * Episode 3: Ultra V MasterThe game was discontinued in 2006 by Wizards of the Coast; despite petitioning and other indications of interest from the fanbase. The game, therefore, has official status only in Japan, where it is still marketed by Takara Tomy, though numerous games which have attempted to provide community-supported online play exist, with varying success. Recently in early October 2010, the English Mainsite redirects to a Wizards of the Coast brandpage that links to the OCG sites, with the official English site taken down. The spin-off product Kaijudo (as well as the animated series Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters, which was premiered in June 2012 on The Hub in the United States) was announced by Wizards of the Coast on February 2012. A relaunch of the TCG product line with Wizards of the Coast working along with its parent company Hasbro. It was released on June 26, 2012, with the previous Duel Master cards being rendered incompatible. Anime The first TV series originally premiered in Japan on October 21, 2002 and ran until April 4, 2003. Loosely based on the original manga, the story centers around the card game Duel Masters, which revolves around five civilizations consisting of Fire, Water, Light, Darkness and Nature. The English-language version of the series was produced by Plastic Cow Productions and made a truncated three-episode preview premiere on Cartoon Network's Toonami block on February 27, 2004. The episodes then made their "official" premiere on April 13, 2004, on CN's Toonami spinoff block, the Saturday Video Entertainment System (SVES) with fewer edits as well as episodes 4 and 5. Toonami then moved to Saturdays and premiered the rest of the series. The second season was produced by Elastic Media Corporation and premiered on March 26, 2005. The "Sacred Lands" or "P.L.O.O.P." storyline is not based on the manga and was created specifically for the American market. The third season, with a tournament storyline, began production in September 2005 and was produced by Howling Cat Productions (featuring some of the former Saban Entertainment VA's, such as Brian Beacock, Philece Sampler, and Wendee Lee). In the UK, Duel Masters aired on Toonami. The Japanese version has a separate second season entitled Duel Masters Charge (2004–2006), which mostly based on the manga. Duel Masters Charge was eventually produced for the American market as "Duel Masters 2.0", although only the 1st half was aired. Eventually, a Japanese third season premiered in Japan entitled "Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash", followed by "Zero Duel Masters" (2006–2007), "Duel Masters Zero" (separate from "Zero Duel Masters", and the first season to be CGI animated; 2007–2008), "Duel Masters Cross" (the first season to be produced in high definition; 2008–2010), "Duel Masters Cross Shock" (2010–2011), "Duel Masters Victory", (2011–2012), "Duel Masters Victory V" (2012 – 2013), and "Duel Masters Victory V3" (2013–present). However, the American version has ended, and thus these seasons will not be produced for the American market. Differences between the versions The American and Latin American versions of Duel Masters added several things not in the original version included to make it more of a comedy to separate it from other card battling shows on the market. Added to American version were jokes about typical anime cliches such as split-screens and a missing father-figure (in this case, Shobu's father Shori). Frequent references are made throughout the show to pop culture phenomenon, such as when one of the characters, Kyoshiro Kokujo, says "I am dark...I am the night...I am Bat-oh wait, wrong show." As such, they recur as running gags during the course of the show. Another common form of humor found in the show is its breaking of the fourth wall. The characters will constantly say things like, "Looks like it's time for a fade-out", "I hope the writers do better next week", "Why is the camera too close on my face?" or "You know, I like it when they use this scene". While the storyline is technically dramatic, most episodes are punctuated by a comedic storyline mixed in with the serious storyline. Japanese dialogue also plays a part in duels. A player declares "Kettou Da" to challenge another player. The challenged then chooses to accept with "Yoshi". "Hai" literally means "yes" in Japanese. "Ike" is a command to attack, and "Todome Da" is similar to calling "checkmate" and end the battle. The term "Kaijudo," used only in the English version, originates from the word "kaiju", meaning monster, and "dō", or "the way." Therefore, "kaijūdō" means "the way of the monster." As a whole, the Japanese version is more serious than the American version. While the Japanese version seems to rely more on visual and situational humor, the American version tends to use much more verbal humor. Also, while the Japanese version is mostly a traditional card-game show with much humor, the American version is a flat-out parody of the genre that borders on satirical at times. The American version also has different music and sound effects than that of the original Japanese version. Episode names have also been changed for the translation many gaining puns or pop references for the English community. Main Characters * : (Season 1), Liam O'Brien (Season 2-3) :: The show's protagonist and Knight's apprentice. He aspires to become a great duelist like his father, Shori Kirifuda. Shobu keeps a positive attitude throughout the series, insisting on dueling for fun as opposed to simply winning. In the first season, Shobu takes on the challenge of defeating the temple champion, Hakuoh, who he feels has become corrupt with power. Throughout this portion of the series, Shobu must defeat Hakuoh's underlings while he struggles to understand the true spirit of dueling. In his duel with Hakuoh, as Shobu faces off against the strongest of all Angel Commands, he is forced to make a crucial decision. He must either accept the help of his friends and "wind up like Ko" (Kokujo having been injured in a Kaihudo duel) or give up on his friends and "end up like Hakuoh", who had become cold and heartless. All in all Shobu is brave, strong, and has the guts never to give up, just like his favorite creatures. He uses a Fire Civilization deck which later becomes a Dragon Deck and even later evolves into a Dragon/Angel Command deck. After being defeated in a later season he loses most of his deck but is guided to his father's deck by the spirits of Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon and Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon. This new deck is a Dragon and Samurai deck. Soon after he combined elements from the 2 decks and created a Samurai Dragon/Angel Command deck (Fire, Light & Nature civilizations). As of Duel Masters Cross his main cards are: Bolmeteus "Kensei" Dragon, Bolshack Yamato Dragon, Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon and Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon. After losing Saint Bolshack, Valkiryas Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon and Sword Flash Galaxy, Super Champ became his trump cards as well. Later, his trump card becomes Bolshack NEX. He defeated Zakira with Bolpheaus Heaven in the manga. He lost his mojo in the season 1 in episode 25 named "Something Wacky this Way Comes", but he got it back in the 28th episode. His surname's kanji " " literally means "The Trump Card", "The Ace Card" or "The Winning Card". His name's kanji " " is a combination of his father's name " " means "Victory" or "Victor" and his mother's name " " means "Dance", thus " " means "Victory Dance" or "Dance of Victory". The pronunciation " " is also a pun from " " which literally means Win (or) Lose and from there the derived meanings - Duel. Whether intentionally or unintentionally, Shobu's name is a pun- "Shōbu" means "contest" in Japanese. Shobu also appeared in the anime movie "Rockman.EXE: Program Between Light and Darkness." He appeared as a cameo appearance in the opening movie, accompanied by Lan Hikari (in Cross Fusion with Megaman.EXE). * : (Season 1), Doug Erholtz (Season 3) :: His name's kanji "白凰" literally means "White Phoenix" or "White Female-phoenix" in exact translation. Hakuoh is the arch rival of Shobu Kirifuda. Hakuoh came from a prominent dueling family, and specialized in Light civilization from a young age. At that time, he was a reflection of Shobu, a young kid who loved the game above all else. This changed, however, when a mysterious duelist appeared and challenged Hakuoh to his first Kaijudo duel. Unaware of the dangers involved in a Kaijudo duel, Hakuoh became overconfident and was nearly killed as a result. Instead of being crushed by his opponent's attack however, Hakuoh was pushed out of the way by his mother who was fatally wounded. Since then, Hakuoh has become a cold-hearted villain and Shobu's main rival. Hakuoh no longer sees any fun in dueling and decides that one's value as a human being is determined by their ability to win and will rest at nothing to "be the best". As a result, Hakuoh becomes a dueling champion and the leader of the White Soldiers. To protect his title, Hakuoh is protected by four Temple Guardians. Later in the series, he is challenged by Shobu Kirifuda (who Hakuoh recognizes as a reflection of his former self). As he is consumed with power, Hakuoh not only desires to defeat Shobu, but to crush him entirely and destroy his dreams of dueling. "For when I defeat you, you shall never duel again!". He proclaims himself as "a shadowy reflection" of Shobu. As the dueling intensifies, Shobu realizes the danger in abandoning his friends, as he may wind up like the heartless Hakuoh. Hakuoh is finally defeated by Shobu and later he befriends him for showing him the true nature of dueling. In Duel Masters Charge, Hakuoh allies himself with Zakira (the series' main villain) after being brainwashed into becoming his pawn, "White". In Duel Masters Zero, he becomes similar to his old self and appears to be working with Professor Machi (a mad scientist who lures duelists to a deserted island). In Duel Masters Cross, he tries to stop Zakira by challenging him to a kaijudo duel, but was defeated. Afterwards, his "White" personality overtook him once again. However, after beating Mimi in a duel, he was able to return to his old self after seeing the damage he had caused. Hakuoh uses a Light Civilization deck. In Season one, it is a mono-civilization deck focusing on a combination of Urth, Purifying Elemental, Szubs Kin Twighlight Guardian, and Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian, with his intent on evolving Urth into Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits. This first deck relies heavily on blockers, which leaves him vulnerable to Shobu's "Scralet Skyterror." Later, in Duel Masters Cross, he is given a Light/Darkness Knight deck by Zakira. His main cards are Urth Purifying Elemental, Hanusa Radiance Elemental, Alcadies Lord of Spirits, Alphadios Lord of Spirits, King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia; Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality; and most recently, Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor. * : (Season 1), Terrence Stone (Season 2), Steven Blum (Season 3) :: A self-proclaimed "evil genius" and another of Shobu's main rivals throughout the series. Other characters make fun of his outlandishly styled long hair and all-black leather outfit. Upon seeing him, Shobu even asks if there is a "Matrix Convention" in town. He uses a Darkness Civilization Deck, but later on in the subsequent series, it becomes a Darkness/Water deck. He has earned the nickname "Black Death", because of his relentless tactics and masterful use of Darkness civilization. Kokujo claims to have become evil because others said he could not become a kaijudo master. In Season 2 he helps Shobu to defeat P.L.O.O.P. (once again using a mono-Darkness deck). In Season 3, he defeated Mimi but lost to Yumama in the semifinals (this was actually due to her using supernatural powers in the end to knock him unconscious; otherwise, Kokujo could have won). In Duel Masters Charge he helps Shobu in their quest, but still works invidually. His ultimate cards are Dorballom, Lord of Demons, Ballom, Master of Death, Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons, Ballom Monarch, the Dark Reaper King, XENOM, the Reaper King, Dark Strike, Reaper Beast, Bell Hell De Gaul, Footprint of the Reaper and most recently added, Black Ganveet, Legion of Darkness. Shobu's Family * : (Season 1), Brahan Lee (Season 2) :: Shobu's father and a world famous duelist. Shori left home to continue his training, but he continued to miss his family every day. He reappeared in Season 2 but disappeared again after the defeat of P.L.O.O.P. He makes an appearance in "Duel Masters the Movie''"'' to assist Shobu, only to disappear at its end. In Duel Masters Charge he was believed to have been dead in a Kaijudo duel protecting the "Duel Master's Proof" from Zakira. However, as revealed in Duel Masters Cross Shock, he entrusted Extreme Bucket Man with a deck case to be given to Shobu. It wasn't until later that he was discovered to be alive (only previously 'deleted') and free from exile where he reunites with his son. He plays with a deck similar to, but more advanced than Shobu's, with Bolberg Cross Dragon acting his trump card. * / Sharlotte Kirifuda : (Season 1), Wendee Lee (Season 3) :: Shobu's mother and Shori's wife. To help Shobu on different occasions, she has occasionally taken on the persona of a second "Dragon Mask" (the persona being first used by Knight) and challenged him. Shobu's Friends * : (Season 1) Sterling R. (Season 2), Brianne Siddall (Season 3) :: Shobu's best friend and loyal sidekick. Even though he is an expert at the rules Rekuta is a terrible duelist, often going without a single win during a tournament. He's often seen with his portable laptop to keep track of important duels. As a running joke, he is often accidentally sent flying into the air. In one instance (which only occurred in the English version), he was sent flying into space (against a live-action backdrop) and crashed into a space station. He has almost every card ever released (since his father owns a card shop) but cannot correctly use the cards. His surname is which is actually a Japanese female given name. When spoken in Japanese (i.e., putting the last name before the given name), his name is actually a pun on , which is a Japanese katakana transliteration of the English phrase "card collector". In the manga, his "otakudom" in card collecting often helps Shobu, or at least give him a clue or a hint towards winning a duel. * : (Season 1), Peggy O'Neal (Season 2-3) :: Appearing only in the anime, Sayuki Manaka is another one of Shobu's close friends, who is also in his class at school. A kind girl with a sweet and usually soft-spoken disposition, she cares deeply for Shobu and is always ready to help him and comfort him when he's down. In addition, she is always present to see Shobu's matches and constantly cheers him on. Sayuki is shown to participate in duels on occasion, but is mainly there for Shobu throughout the series. * : (Season 1), Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Season 2-3) :: Another member of Shobu's posse. Mimi first appeared to be both ditzy and inept at dueling, but was later revealed to be the second of the Four Temple Guardians at the Junior Duelist Center and an expert player. Mimi also has an undisclosed amount of super-strength which enables her to bring down any walls and other obstacles. As the first season closes with the duel between Shobu and Hakuoh, Mimi reveals that Hakuoh was not always a heartless duelist, and her personal connection to Hakuoh has developed into a slight crush throughout the series. Mimi is also an expert at martial arts and is incredibly strong. She mostly uses Nature Civilization cards, but tends to use Shield Triggers from all 5 civilizations. * Derek - He is only shown in the limited edition manga as Mimi's boyfriend. He is also a ninja arts specialist. * : (Season 1), Joey Lotsko (Season 2), Brian Beacock (Season 3) :: A midget in a bear suit and is always seen sucking a pacifier and an 8-year-old boy. He rides around in a motor baby carriage and uses a Water Civilization deck, he is a skillful duelist and has even defeated Mimi (a powerful duelist in her own right) fairly easily. In the English "dub", he is known as "Boy George", a reference to Culture Club lead singer Boy George (one of the dub episodes is called "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me") in Season 3 he uses a Darkness/Water deck, he also withdraws from the tournament after losing to Yumama. His pajamas seem to change with every season. * : (Season 2-3) :: A mad scientist who is Boy George's boss and an expert duelist. Outside of that, he also a human-resembling robot named Mr. Perfect and a giant pilotable robot. His eccentric methods always have some hidden lesson to help Shobu and his friends. His real name is Leroy. In Duel Masters Zero, he takes charge of training Shobu and his friends. He has a deck of Survivors in season 1 and in charge he has a darkness/water deck similar to Boy George's deck. * : (Season 1-2), Kirk Thornton (Season 3) :: Knight is Shobu's mysterious and soft-spoken mentor. In the English "dub", his inner monologue is a source of much of the show's mature and subtle humor. Despite being Shobu's mentor, he is usually unable to assist his student in times of need due to either Shobu's stubborn attitude or Knight being unable to show up at the scene (such is the case in Shobu's duel with Hakuoh, when Knight reveals he never taught Shobu about dueling against the Light Civilization). Knight does not appear in the manga, although the manga character NAC is similar to him. On one occasion, Dr. Root had Knight take on a "Dragon Mask" persona to duel Shobu in order for him to reclaim his tournament pass. Knight character is loosely based on the manga only character NAC. * :: NAC is a manga only character. This character is loosely based on , a Japanese card game player who became one of the top Magic: The Gathering players in Asia. He was involved in the making of "Duel Masters", assisting Dai Matsumoto (the manga author's nickname) as a technical advisor (the manga's plot is based around Magic: The Gathering). He has appeared in the manga both as NAC and as a more realistic cameo of himself known as "Nakamura-san". According to one of Dai Matsumoto's omake sections in the manga, NAC was also involved in the development of the Duel Masters card game. * Extreme Bucketman : :: A short duelist who wears a bucket on his head. No one knows if Bucketman is male or female. Rekuta believes that Extreme Bucketman is annoying. Bucketman defeated Kokujo before their official match. He lost to Yumama by surrendering, and later, under Zakira's mind control, duels against Shobu. His Deck is Fire and Nature, mostly involving Earth Dragons and Firebirds. His trump card is Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity. In the final duel against Yumama, he gives the card to Shobu. In Duel Masters Cross, he plays a Snow Faerie and Initiate deck. The Temple * - Very little is known about the leader of the "Temple" (an organization within the Junior Duelist's Center). Throughout the first season he appears in a long black, hooded robe with his face half concealed by his long blond hair. "The Master" appears as Hakuoh's teacher and dueling coach. Knight suggests that the Master has only taken an interest in Hakuoh because he plans to use the young duelist in obtaining his "revenge" against the creature world who defeated him in a duel causing him to never duel again. "Master" seems to be responsible for Hakuoh's brainwashing and even pushes Hakuoh to attack Shobu with Alcadeias after his defeat. Master disappears after Hakuoh's defeat in Season 1 and doesn't appear since. * Fritz the Goblin : :: Fritz is a goblin who works at the Junior Duelist's Center. He is often mistakenly called a squirrel. Anyone who wants to enroll in the Junior Duelist's Center has to answer his riddles. White Soldiers The are an elite team of duelists that followed Hakuoh when he held the title of Temple Champion. It was supposedly the strongest team in the world. They were shown on Season One and made a cameo in a flashback in "Duel Masters 2.0". Besides its various unnamed members, among its known and active members are: * : (Season 1), R. Martin Klein (Season 3) :: A midget who is the former gatekeeper of the Junior Duelist Center. He was discharged by Hakuoh after losing to Shobu (who he had quickly befriended). Nobody knows how old he is and he often carries around a man-purse and an abacus. Kintaro returned in Season Three, having regained Hakuoh's friendship. He lost to Extreme Bucketman in the finals. Temple Guardians The Temple Guardians are the elite members of the White Soldiers that work under Hakuoh. * : (Season 1), Paul St. Peter (Season 3) :: The first of the . He uses a Fire deck, and during his duel with Shobu he purposely mimicked everything he did in order to throw him off. Mikuni managed to defeat Shobu, but Mimi managed to convince the Master to invite Shobu to try again in a duel against Mikuni. He is defeated by Shobu the second time around and thus he quickly befriends him. Due to his defeat at the hands of Shobu, Hakuoh ends up discharging him. He resurfaces in Season Three having regained Hakouh's friendship. He lost to Robby Rotten, where his name mysteriously changed to Johnny Coolburns. It was later "explained" that this and other plot holes in the show were due to Season Three happening in an alternate dimension. * Temple Guardian 2 :: See '''Mimi Tasogare * / Benny HaHa : (Season 1), Michael Sorich (Season 3) :: The third of the Four Temple Guardians and Mimi's "twin" brother (although he's not related to Mimi in any way in the Japanese series). Benny is often seen piloting a robot suit. He often cheats and relies on deceit in his duels. His constant defeat at the hands of the series' heroes has led him to hate both Shobu and Hakuoh. Benny returns in Season Three claiming to have turned over a new leaf, but this is quickly revealed to be an act. Benny forces Hakuoh into dueling before their match in a self-made Duel Masters Battle Arena by taking Aizen and Johnny Coolburns as hostage. As each of Hakuoh's shields are broken, Benny shocks his prisoners with a hidden trap, as a part of his plan to torture Hakuoh by harming his friends. As a result, Hakuoh vows to defeat Benny without losing any more shields, and agrees to forfeit if another one of his shields is broken in order to spare his friends. Hakuoh manages to complete the "perfect duel" and defeat Benny despite his many attempts to cheat. Afterward, Benny detonates a bomb beneath the stadium and seriously injures Hakuoh so that he is unable to duel him the next morning. With Hakuoh eliminated, he ends up dueling Shobu again and loses. It is revealed that he is also working with Yumama. After he lost to Shobu, Benny was banished by Yumama and trapped in a room with Boy George (which they both escaped in the same episode). He uses a Water Civilization Deck and later a Wave Striker Deck during his tournament match with Shobu. * : (Season 3) :: The fourth of the Four Temple Guardians, who also worked as the Temple's janitor. He was defeated by Kyoshiro Kokujo before he could fight Shobu. He also lost to Hakuoh in Duel Masters Battle Arena Tournament. In the later season, he is shown to be using a Fire/Light Civilization deck. His trump card appears to be Warlord Aizonius. P.L.O.O.P. Short for Powerful Loyal Order of Princes, P.L.O.O.P. is an evil organization that plot to use monsters from the Civilizations of the Creature World to take over Earth. This organization is seen only in the "second season" that was created for America. Among the known members are: * Prince Irving the Terrible : :: Shobu encountered him in the Light Civilization. * Prince Melvin the Conqueror :: Shobu encountered him in the Water Civilization. * Princess Pollyana of Green Gables :: She is a minor P.L.O.O.P. member who Shobu encountered in the Nature Civilization and works with Prince Wilbur the Great. She first appeared in Logville Village where she dueled against Shobu and lost. Princess Pollyana helped Prince Wilbur to capture Master Pangaea. She dueled against Flora (whose father was captured by Pollyana and Wilbur) and lost to her. * Prince Wilburg the Great :: Shobu encountered him in the Nature Civilization. * Prince Maurice the Merciless : :: Shobu encountered him in the Darkness Civilization. * Prince Herbert the Ruthless : :: He is a minor PLOOP member who Shobu encountered at the gates of the Fire Civilization. * Prince Eugene the Mean : :: Shobu encountered him in the Fire Civilization. Eugene used to be a dueling champ in the good world and that he even beat Knight in the Season Two episode "Deck Me Baby One More Time". Knight and Eugene meet and Knight explains what happened. Eugene also says "I used to duel for trophies. Now I duel for money." Black Soldiers The Black Soldiers are a group of duelists that are the opposite form of Hakuoh's White Soldiers. Most of the Black Soldiers consists of duelists that were unable to defeat Hakuoh when wanting to become a member of the White Soldiers. They entered the Battle Arena Tournament to beat all of its players. After the defeat of most of the Black Soldier, most of the unnamed members left the group when Yumama came into view. Besides its various unnamed members, among its known members are: * Robby Rotten : :: Leader of the Black Soldiers. He wanted to be a member of Hakouh's White Soldiers, but was denied even when he had defeated Mikuni. He formed the Black Soldiers so that he can duel Hakuoh. Unfortunately for him, he was defeated by Shobu and was last seen being interrogated by Yumama about Shobu. * Akakan : :: Member of the Black Soldiers and Robby Rotten's right-hand man. He is the strongest of the Black Soldiers. Akakan was defeated by Boy George. * Multi-Card Monty : :: Member of the Black Soldiers. He likes to tell long stories and confuse his opponent before the duel while shuffling his deck. Akakan was defeated by Mimi. * Ishiguro :: Member of the Black Soldiers. Ishiguro had previously wanted to meet Hakuoh when he was a student of the Temple. He defeated most of the Temple's students in a duel, but lost to Mikuni (who admitted that his duel against Ishiguro was tough). He joined up with the Black Soldiers in order to duel Hakuoh and took part in the Battle Arena Tournament. Ishiguro was defeated in a duel by Hakuoh who acknowledges Ishiguro as a strong duelist. Other Antagonists * / Yumama : :: A mysterious girl who can duel and read a book at the same time. She has the ability to stand on the ceiling and is commonly seen reading her teen heart throb book, filled with 400 pages of pictures of cute boys, although towards the end of the third season, she discovers that the pages are really blank. She defeated Boy George, Yuki and Kokujo right before they were supposed to duel making her win instantly. She was a childhood friend of Extreme Bucketman. While she appears to be the cause of all the disruption in the tournament, she is really a pawn of her malicious older brother, Zakira. After she is released, she becomes an ally of Shobu, along with Bucketman. While brainwashed, her trump cards are Cruel Naga, Avatar of Fate and Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba. She is known as Yu Fua in the Japanese manga. In Duel Masters Cross her deck contains all 5 civilizations and is focused on creatures who have the following effect: "If this card is discarded during your opponent's turn, you may put this card into the Battle Zone instead of the Graveyard". Afterwards, she changes her deck into a Light, Water and Darkness civilization deck based on the Knight race using Brunhilde, Ghost Knight and Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor as her trump cards. * Zakira (不亞･ザキラ Fua Zakira, real name：ザキラ・ジョール Zakira Joule aka. "Z") : :: The main antagonist of both the third season, Duel Masters Charge and the Duel Master Cross series. An evil duelist, the nemesis of Shobu's father, and the one controlling Yumama, who is his younger sister, from the start. His goal is to obtain the "Duel Master's Proof" and use it for his evil means. He has multiple agents working under him, and operates from a large castle. His agents are ranked in terms of increasing power from A-Z (Z being himself). He uses a combination of Fire, Darkness and Water cards (most of his creatures are Zombie Dragons) with his deck being focused on sending cards to the graveyard (his and his opponent's), sometimes outright destroying them, and benefiting from it. Later in the series he changes his deck to a Darkness/Light Knight deck, his main trump cards being Romanoff the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye, Death Romanoff the 5th, General of the Demonic Eye, King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord and Supernova Death Dragerion. * : :: A character introduced in Duel Masters Zero who is the most recent antagonist. He invited Shobu and his friends to a tournament on an uncharted island, but it was really a trap. After kidnapping Dr. Root, he forces Shobu, Mimi, and George to duel his associates. * :: A character introduced in Duel Masters Zero who is the current Duel Master Champion of the world. Darcy was once an apprentice to Professor March. Zakira is challenged by Darcy in one of the final episodes. * : :: Originally appears in Zero Duel Masters as Shobu's newest rival. He starts out as a subordinate of Professir March but in Duel Masters Cross, he joins Shobu and the others in their struggle against Zakira. Minor characters * Toru : :: A 17-year-old guy who dueled Shobu in Episode 8. He was a student at the Junior Duelist's Center. He lost and they became friends. He uses a Water and Nature Civilization Deck. * Jamira : (Season 1), Charlie Cooke (Season 2) :: A red-haired boy who enjoys cheating in his duels. He was a student at the Junior Duelist's Center. He lost every time when he dueled Shobu. He told Shobu lots of interesting stories and he danced the Viper's Dance. He never hesitates to cheat yet he keeps on losing to Shobu. * Tsuyoshi Saroyama :: A squirrel-faced short boy on stilts and older brother of Takeshi Saroyama. * Takeshi Saroyama :: Tsuyoshi's tall and muscular "little brother". * Red Afro :: The leader of an afro-themed dojo. In the episode "Frotime", Mimi had to duel him in order to reclaim her tournament pass which was given to him by Dr. Root. She managed to defeat him. * Master Yuki :: The leader of a dojo for baby duelists. In the episode "Frotime", Boy George had to duel him to reclaim his tournament pass which was given to him by Dr. Root. Master Yuki defeated him, but lost in a rematch. He later appeared in the finals of the tournament where he lost to Yumama. Settings The Realm of the creatures is divided into five civilizations. In each civilization, the creatures are either unique in certain abilities, or share some abilities with those in other civilizations. Each of the races has a form that they can evolve into. Some creatures belong to two or more civilizations. Fire Civilization The Fire Civilization is located in a volcanic and battle-torn land ruled by those with the most firepower. Dragonoid warriors fight for honor and glory and armored dragons roam the skies. A race of intelligent robots called Armorloids roll, crawl and blast about seeking strategic advantage. Noble human soldiers suit up in massive weapons systems and take on all comers. The Fire creatures are expert craftsmen and engineers, and combine firepower with heavy machinery. The Fire civilization craves for power. Their allies are the Darkness and Nature Civilizations and their enemies are the Light and Water Civilizations. The following races reside in the Fire Civilization: * Armored Dragons - The Armored Dragons are the most powerful creatures in the Fire Civilization. They have existed long before the Ancient War and have been worshipped by the Dragonoids. * Armored Wyverns - The Armored Wyverns are a race of winged dragons that have been bred for fighting by the Dragonoids. * Armorloids - The Armorloids are a race of advanced robots created by the Humans long ago before the Ancient War. * Big Muscles - The Big Muscles are a race of creatures that resemble Golems that were made from magma and stone. * Curry Breads * Dragonoids - The Dragonoids are among the most populous of all the creatures in the Fire Civilization. They resemble humanoid dragons and worship dragons. The Dragonoids have been long-time enemies of the Humans. * Dune Geckos - The Dune Geckos are lizard-like creatures that inhabit the deserts and hills of the Fire Civilization. The Dune Geckos that are trained by the Dragonoids are shown equipped with armor. * Feathernoids - The Feathernoids are a race of winged creatures. * Firebirds * Flame Command * Flame Monsters - The Flame Monsters are a race of burning animals. * Humans - The Humans are a proud race of the Fire Civilization. They enjoy flashy displays of might, respect chivalrous conduct, and value individual honor. The Humans work as Armored Warriors, Treasure Hunters (who excavate usable weapons in the pre-Ancient War ruins), and Commanders. The Humans have been long-time enemies of the Dragonoids. The Humans have never been seen outside of their armors. * Machine Eaters - The Machine Eaters are small, cute humanoids with chubby, childlike bodies. They have the highest engineering ability in the Fire Civilization and are allowed access to discarded machinery in return for cooperation with both the Humans and the Dragonoids. Machine Eaters have also been credited to the construction of a large number of the Fire Civilization's weaponry such as the Spastic Missile and the Crimson Hammer, as well as being responsible for the birth of Xenoparts. * Melt Warriors * Red Command Dragons * Rock Beasts - The Rock Beasts are a race of living rock monsters that survive by consuming magma. * Volcano Dragons - The Volcano Dragons are a race of dragons that had been hibernating in baths of boiling rock within volcanoes until now. * Xenoparts - The Xenoparts are a race of artificial lifeforms that were created by the Machine Eaters long before the Ancient War. Their bodies compose of various tools and machine parts. Nature Civilization The Nature Civilization is covered in a dense jungle. It is inhabited by all sorts of creatures based on plants and animals of the human world. Large beasts, super strong primates, obnoxious flora and deadly plants rule the land. The forests are mesmerizingly beautiful, but also treacherous for the careless. It carries a huge home advantage as a battlefield because of its high gravity, which makes manuevouring difficult for creatures of other civilizations, while Nature creatures are adapted to it. The Nature Civilization bases itself on survival. Their allies are the Fire and Light Civilization and their enemies are the Darkness and Water Civilizations. The following races reside in the Nature Civilization: * Balloon Mushrooms - The Balloon Mushrooms are a race of fungus creatures that grow on the dark forest floor. The absorb nutrients and strength from other living plants. When they grow, their skin sacs fill with a poisonous gas which enables them to hover above the ground. Balloon Mushrooms are often collected by Beast Folk for food, gas and energy. * Beast Folk - The Beast Folk are the most popular race in the Nature Civilization. As the Nature Civilization's most powerful warriors, they are equal in strength to the Armored Dragons of the Fire Civilization. Depending on their ancestry, the Beast Folk vary in appearances. * Colony Beetles - The Colony Beetles lay their eggs by embedding them in host trees. When they mature, they explode out of their egg like a volcano which devastates the surrounding areas. * Earth Dragons - The Earth Dragons are a race of dragons that live beneath the roots of the trees. * Emerald Monsters - The Emerald Monsters are a race of beasts with horns of gem on their heads. * Gaia Command * Giant Insects - The Giant Insects are meat-eating predators trying to claim the top spot on the Nature Civilization's food chain. Varying in size from three to ten feet, they include dragonflies, grasshoppers, praying mantis, beetles and butterflies. * Giants - The Giants are a race of large creatures with three eyes, enormous muscles, spikes on their shoulders, tough skin and a human-like posture. * Horned Beasts - The Horned Beasts are herbivorous animals that are found throughout the Nature Civilization. Surprisingly agile, they are mild-tempered herd animals with large horns. In the event that they are spooked, the Horned Beasts will erupt into a deadly stampede. * Mystery Totems - The Mystery Totems are trees that have been possessed by the spirits of gigantic plants called World Trees. * Snow Fairies - The Snow Fairies are found in the snowy regions of the Nature Civilization. * Tree Folk - The Tree Folk are a quietly powerful, highly intelligent race that are able to control the minds of others. No resemblance to humanoids, they enjoy long lives and grow in wisdom with each passing year. * Wild Veggies - The Wild Veggies are a race of plant monsters that are based on real-life fruits and vegetables. * Wonder Trick - The Wonder Tricks appear to be living objects with some of them being able to capture Beast Folk. Light Civilization The Light Civilization floats amongst the clouds in celestial citadels, right above the nature civilization. The highly evolved and peace-loving citizens deploy an array of ultra-tech guardians. Some of these look like spacecraft, while others appear to be angels of technology. All are enigmatic and powerful. The citadels are protected by intense and impenetrable force fields, and Light creatures also specialize in defensive tactics. There is a strict order of hierarchy and control amongst them. The Light Civilization prides itself on righteousness. Their allies are the Nature and Water Civilizations and their enemies are the Darkness and Fire Civilizations. The following races reside in the Light Civilization: * Angel Commands - The Angel Commands are the most powerful soldiers in the Light Civilization. Only a dozen or so are said to exist and each one is unique in appearance and ability. In the background story, the Angel Commands were partly responsible for bringing the psychic creatures into their world from Pandora Space. * Apollonia Dragons * Berserkers - The Berserkers are a mass-produced race of alloy pieces connected by an energy force field. They can vary in size from tanks to battleships. * Cosmo Walkers * Gladiators - The Gladiators serve as transports that procure resources for inhabitants of the Light Civilization. To accomplish this, some Gladiators emit laser beams to lift the objects up into the ship. Some Gladiators have tentacles to move objects and others use energy fields to decompose material for easy gathering. Like Berserkers, the Gladiators are made of alloy parts. The shape of the Gladiator is determined by its function. The sizes of the Gladiators vary from that of small tank cars to large tanker ships. * Guardians - The Guardians serve as the defenders of the Light Civilization. Shaped like birds to increase mobility, the Guardians can vary in size from automobiles to tanks. Upon the detection of any invaders, the Guardians will swoop in, swarm over the invaders and eradicate them. Only the Light Bringers can stop the Guardians. * Initiates - The Initiates are a race of artificial lifeforms that serve the Light Bringers and are the most populous of the creatures in the Light Civilization. When not in the services of the Light Bringers, the Initiates hover in the air in a "holding mode" awaiting their next order. * Light Bringers - The Light Bringers are the highest authorities in the Light Civilization. Most of them live in the core block of the Central City where they take turns powering the terminals that sustain the virtual space where they sleep. On the rare occasion of an outing, Light Bringers surround themselves with layers of energy while Guardians and Initiates provide security. * Mecha Del Sol * Mecha Thunders - The Mecha Thunders are part human, part alloy. They hide in the clouds where they surround themselves with thunder and lightning where they create what appears to be natural disasters with their weather-controlling ability. * Rainbow Phantoms - The Rainbow Phantoms were created in an attempt to counter the ever-growing threat of war in the Light Civilization. Designed to fight as well as reconnoiter, their bodies are made of a fabric-like energy that fills the sky with an aurora of color. The Rainbow Phantoms can turn invisible to escape surveillance. * Shine Monsters - * Soltroopers - The Soltroopers resemble mechanical spider-like creatures that spin webs out of materials like light, fog, and dreams between the stars. * Starlight Trees - The Starlight Trees are one of a few wildlife in the Light Civilization. Varying in shape and size, they are gregarious plants that float in the air and emit a faint light. Water Civilization The Water Civilization is a half-land, half-sea location that hails from a network of sunken cyber-cities. Massive leviathans patrol the depths engaging enemies at the flip of a fin. Chip-jacked liquid soldiers stand ready to pounce while their overlords use techno-guile and cunning to trap and manipulate their opponents. Cunning and wise sea creatures wait for the enemy to fall into their lure. The Water Civilization carries an ambience of stealth and cutting-edge technology. The Water Civilization is paradise for the maverick. Their allies are the Darkness and Light Civilizations and their enemies are the Fire and Nature Civilizations. The following races reside in the Water Civilization: * Blue Monsters * Cyber Clusters - The Cyber Clusters are robot-like shellfish that resemble crabs, shrimp, starfish, and hermit crabs who are controlled by the Liquid People. They are used as mobile forts and are protected by their shells. * Cyber Lords - The Cyber Lords are the dominant race in the Water Civilization and reside in an underwater city. They are able to communicate telepathically with other Cyber Lords and can control other races (except Leviathans) with their brain waves. Although they are highly advanced intellectually and technologically, they resemble infants or fetuses floating in a cylinder of fluid. The Cyber Lords are also responsible for creating the Cyber Moons, Cyber Viruses, and Gel Fish. * Cyber Moons - The Cyber Moons are living fortresses that were created by the Cyber Lords. * Cyber Viruses - The Cyber Viruses are luminous artificial creatures that were created by the Cyber Lords. They are equally capable of disrupting the thought processes of a living creature as they are of causing machines to malfunction. * Earth Eaters - The Earth Eaters were developed by the "Ancients" as a bio-weapon for land acquisition. Unlike any other race in the Water Civilization, the Earth Eaters are equipped with an internal fusion furnace. Everything that an Earth Eater swallows is decomposed by powerful enzymes and liquefied in this furnace. During combat, they are able to expel this destructive liquid from their abdomen. * Fish - The Fish are an ancient wildlife that live deep within the sea. The appearances of the Fish have changed very little from that of their ancestors. * Gel Fish - The Gel Fish are a transparent race of fish that were created by the Cyber Lords. * Leviathans - The Leviathans the most powerful creatures in the Water Civilization. They are highly intelligent and can't be controlled by any other race including the Cyber Lords. * Liquid People - The Liquid People are the most populous race in the Water Civilization. They are transparent humanoids that are recognized by the web of glittering cables running through them. Their bodies are encased in fluid that can be transformed as necessary. By changing from liquid to solid or vapor, they use their bodies for transportation on land or water, weaponry or defense. * Merfolk * Poseidia Dragons - The Poseidia Dragons are a race of water dragons that reside in the Water Civilization. * Sea Hackers - The Sea Hackers are wild mollusks with multiple legs that resemble squids, octopuses and even bottom fish. They are very territorial and defend their territory against invaders. Sea Hackers can eat anything including metal armor and weaponry which has caused them to develop a metal exterior. * Splash Queens - The Splash Queens resemble woman-like creatures with jellyfish-like appearances. Darkness Civilization The Darkness Civilization sprawls across a dangerous, foul and poisoned landscape. Most consider it to be the most powerful, intimidating and unpredictable civilization of all. The Darkness Civilization is the refuge of the outcast, the feared, the demonic, and the sadistic. Magic-wielding demons command creepy, masked, undead minions. Nightmare creatures steal about with malicious designs and monstrous worms and slimes pursue unsuspecting quarry. For the darkness world, no end is final, no death is definite, no alliance permanent and no obstacle insurmountable. It can also reanimate powerful creatures of other civilizations when they die. Their allies are the Fire and Water Civilizations and their enemies are the Nature and Light Civilizations. The following races reside in the Darkness Civilization: * Black Command Dragons * Brain Jackers - The Brain Jackers have no measurable intelligence. They resemble spiders with a flabby abdominal cavity. Similar to the Parasite Worms, Brain Jackers can survive by manipulating the dead by clinging on to the head of a dead creature. * Chimeras - The Chimeras are the one by-products of the Dark Lords' bionic experiments. They are deformed creatures that are an amalgam of many beings. The Chimeras have no eyes and are unable to reproduce. * Dark Lords - The Dark Lords make up the governing class of the Darkness Civilization. Although they look human, their faces are always seen in masks. The Dark Lords are known to have created the Chimeras and the Demon Commands. * Dark Monsters * Death Puppets - The Death Puppets are artificial creatures that are manipulated by the Dark Lords as disposable weapons. Although they have strings like a marionette, they have no operator. * Demon Command - The Demon Commands are the most powerful warriors in the Darkness Civilization. Scarce in number, the Demon Commands are a race created by Dark Lords using their most advanced secret technology. * Devil Masks - The Devil Masks are a race of species that are made from the skulls of creatures that sought life after death. Devil Masks come in different shapes and sizes. * Gargoyles - The Gargoyles are winged creatures that are known to play instruments and have instruments as namesakes. * Ghosts - The Ghosts are spirits that reside in the Darkness Civilization. The Ghosts belong to the Dark Lords as they need the powers of the Dark Lords to sustain their lives. * Hedrians - The Hedrians are souls that were born from the sludge and ooze that are found in the Darkness Civilization. Hedrians are cunning and cold hearted. They collect garbage and waste from the underground water supply and transform it into weapons or special abilities. * Living Dead - The Living Deads are the more populous of all the creatures in the Darkness Civilization. Long ago, their ancestors sought to attain immortality by infecting themselves with special strains of viruses. They were unsuccessful in their goal. Now the Living Dead lead tortured lives, contaminating the civilization with their diseases, driven mad by the constant torment of hunger. The Living Dead have no eyes and never remove their masks. * Pandora's Box - The Pandora's Boxes resemble treasure chests that await for an unsuspecting soul to come along so that they can devour them and their souls. * Parasite Worms - The Parasite Worms are gigantic worms that have large mouths. They have no native intelligence, but exist with the help of the dead. * Zombie Dragons - The Zombie Dragons are said to have slept beneath the swamps of the Darkness Civilization. Shared Races A specific race is shared with some or all of the five civilizations. The shared races are: * Alien - The Aliens are creatures that hail from the Pandora Space, a world that contains the same 5 civilizations as the normal world creatures live in, but has a fusing force that further unites the civilizations. They have no eyes, large mouths, and orbs wedged into their skins. They are shared by all the civilizations. * Arc Seraphim - A majority of the Arc Seraphims have "Spirit" or "Spirit Knight" in their name. This race is shared by the Light Civilization and the Nature Civilization. * Beast Command - Shared by the Fire Civilization and the Nature Civilization. * Brave Spirit - Shared by the Darkness Civilization and the Fire Civilization. * Creators - Shared with the Nature Civilization, the Light Civilization, and the Water Civilization. * Deep Marine - Shared by the Water Civilization and the Darkness Civilization. * Devil Command Dragon - Shared by the Water Civilization, the Darkness Civilization, and the Fire Civilization. * Dreammate - Shared by the Fire Civilization and the Nature Civilization. * Dynamo - Shared by the Light Civilization, the Water Civilization, the Fire Civilization, and the Nature Civilization. * Egg - Shared by the Fire Civilization and the Nature Civilization. * Gao Monster - Shared by the Light Civilization, the Darkness Civilization, and the Fire Civilization. * Grand Devil - Shared by the Water Civilization and the Darkness Civilization. * Great Mecha King - Shared by the Light Civilization and the Water Civilization. * God - Any creature that has the word "God" in them will be paired with another God creature where they will use their "God Link" ability to gain each other's powers. Shared by all civilizations. * Hero - Shared by the Water Civilization, Darkness Civilization, Fire Civilization, and the Nature Civilization. * Hunter - The Hunters have a special ability which gives the Hunter creature +1000 power for each hunter (including itself) in your battle zone whenever it battles. Shared by all civilizations. * Knight - Shared by all civilizations. * Lost Crusader - The Lost Crusaders are servants of the Gods. Shared by all civilizations. * Lunatic Emperor - Shared by all civilizations. * Luna's Sun Geyser - Shared by the Water Civilization, the Fire Civilization, and the Nature Civilization. * Machine Hero - Shared by the Light Civilization and the Water Civilization. * Nāga - The Nāga are a mix of the Chimeras and the Merfolk. Shared by the Darkness Civilization and the Water Civilization. * Origin - The Origins focus on aiding evolution creatures and Gods. Shared by all civilizations. * Pegasi - The Pegasi are a mix of the Angel Commands and the Horned Beasts. Shared by the Light Civilization and the Nature Civilization. * Phoenix - Most of the Phoenixes have the "Meteorburn" ability. Shared by all civilizations. * Rainbow Command Dragon - Shared by all civilizations. * Saint Head - Shared by the Light Civilization and the Nature Civilization. * Samurai - The Samurai are arch-enemies of the Knights. Shared by all civilizations. * Shinobi - Most of the Shinobis have a "Ninja Strike" ability. Shared by all civilizations. * Soul Command - The Soul Commands possess "Soul" abilities ranging from Holy Soul, Magic Soul, Evil Soul, Kung Fu Soul, Wild Soul and Bloody Soul. Shared by the Water Civilization and the Nature Civilization. * Spirit Quartz - The Spirit Quartz originate from fragments of shattered rainbows that merged and crystallized into this form. Shared by all civilizations. * Starnoid - The Starnoids are a mixture of the Light Bringers and the Cyber Lords. Shared by the Light Civilization and the Water Civilization. * Sumo Wrestler Command - Shared by the Fire Civilization and the Nature Civilization. * Survivor - The Survivors get stronger when there are more survivors in the area. Shared by all civilizations. * Tristone - Shared by the Darkness Civilization, the Fire Civilization, and the Nature Civilization. * Tyranno Drake - Shared by the Darkness Civilization and the Fire Civilization. * Unknown - The Unknowns are a faction that has been at war with the Aliens and the Hunters. Shared by all civilizations. * Unnoise - The Unnoise are a race of creatures that are controlled by a crystal that belongs to the Unknown. Shared by the Light Civilization and the Water Civilization. * Vehicle Bee - Shared by the Fire Civilization and the Nature Civilization. * World Bird - Shared by all civilizations. * World Command - Shared by all civilizations. * World Dragon - Shared by all civilizations. See also * Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters References External links * * at Wizards of the Coast * Category:1999 manga Category:2002 anime television series Category:2004 anime television series Category:2005 anime films Category:2009 anime films Category:2010 anime films Category:Shogakukan manga Category:Studio Hibari Category:TV Tokyo shows Category:Children's manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Magical card anime and manga Category:Collectible card games Category:Toonami Category:YTV shows Category:Cartoon Network programs Category:Programs acquired by ABS-CBN